Demon's Fear
by Neoguy23
Summary: Goku and the Z Warriors must face an ancient demon with awesome powers
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening  
Author: Neoguy23  
"How close do you think we are now Doctor?" said Randy.  
"I don't quite know yet, Randy, but I'm sure we're cloooosee!"  
Dr. Uzuki fell down a small cliff. Him and his assistant, Takura "Randy" Kamiya searching for a lost temple that was said to house amazing treasure but also a terrible curse.  
"Dr Uzuki! Are you okay?!" Randy yelled down the small cliff.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Dr. Uzuki yelled back. "Just some scrapes and bruises."   
  
Then the doctor saw it, the manificent temple rose in the distance and seemed to call him toward it.  
"I found it Randy! I found it!" The doctor yelled in exicitement.  
Randy climbed down the cliff and joined Dr. Uzuki in his celebration and afterwards, the two went on the journey to the temple.  
Inside the temple, there were golden statues and jeweled ornaments, the likes of which had never been seen before by humans. The most interesting thing of all to the two scientists was that there was one door they could not open had a large seal on it with many religious marks.  
"Know all who read this seal that behind this door is the most terrifying evil that you could possibly know." The ancient seal read.  
"What do you think doctor?"Randy said.  
"I think that this is a load of BS." Dr. Uzuki said. "This chamber is probably where they keep all the most valuable stuff!!"  
"But what if the legend of the demon is true sir!" Randy said in fear.  
"Don't be a simpleton Randy! You should know that there is no such thing as demons."   
  
Dr. Uzuki produced two small crowbars, then he and Randy began to pry off the seal. When the seal finally broke off, the two scientists opened the door and went inside. They were dissapointed when all they found inside was a small gold chest. Written on the chest were all kinds of warnings, just like the seal had been. Again the scientists disregarded the warning and opened the chest. Instantly a black, ominous, cloud rose out of the box and then a pair of evil red eyes opened up and stared right at the two scientists.  
"Ah, free after 1000 years." An evil voice said. "But I am so weak."  
The two scientists were terrified. It only got worse when the evil eyes turned on them. (They actually wet themselves)  
"So you must be the ones who freed me." They ancient demon said with an evil laugh.  
"I will reward you by letting you be my first victims. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"   
  
The two scientists world went black and all they could see was each other. "Dr. Uzuki whats going ooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"  
Dr. Uzuki had been replaced by a very scary looking monster.  
"Randy are you OK AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed Dr. Uzuki.  
Randy had been replaced by The Grim Reaper.  
"Come to me Dr. Uzuki. Your time is up." The Grim Reaper said.  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Dr. Uzuki and Randy's screams of fear echoed out of the temple. 


	2. Demon Revealed

Chapter 2: Demon Revealed  
Author: Neoguy23  
It was a beautiful day on King Kai's little planet (even though it always was). King Kai was enjoying some fried rice and dumplings while Bubbles was chasing after Gregory. All of a sudden an ominous vision went into King Kai's mind.  
"Oh no!" King Kai thought.  
"Whats wrong King Kai?" Gregory asked.  
"An ancient evil has been released on the Earth, Gregory." King Kai replied.  
"What is it King Kai?" Gregory asked in fear.  
"An ancient demon of the worse kind of evil." King Kai said. "I have to contact Goku right away."  
  
  
Goku looked up at the deep blue sky and sighed. It was a great day for a picnic. Him, Chi-chi, Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Choautzu, Krillen, and Bulma with baby Trunks were all at the park in the mountains where Goku and his family lived. Goku was just finishing off his third sandwich when he heard a voice.  
"Goku, are you there?" It was King Kai. "Goku can you read me?"  
"Hey King Kai. What's up!" Goku said telepathically.  
"Well the sky maybe? HA! HA! HA! HA!" King Kai joked.  
Goku laughed to himself. It was King Kai alright. Only King Kai could make such a corny joke.  
"But seriously Goku, everything is far from alright." King Kai said.  
"Well what's up?" Goku said again.  
"Well, someone has released the ancient demon, Tomek from his 1000 year prison!" King Kai proclaimed.  
"Tomek? Who is he King Kai?" Goku asked.  
"Hold on and I tell everyone about it." said King Kai.  
Then all the Z fighters felt a psychic link being established in their  
heads. They all immediatly paid attention.  
"Whats going on Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.  
"Yeah Goku, whats going on?" Krillen asked.  
"I don't really know. But King Kai is going to tell us all about it." Goku replied.  
And with that, King Kai began his terrifying news.  
  
  
"A long time ago, there was an ancient demon named Tomek,who went on a rampage of murder and destruction. Tomek has many abilities, much like your own, but he gets all of his power from the fear of others and he can get this power easily by making people be able to see their worst fear come to life!!"  
"No way!" Yamcha yelled.  
"Your worst fear, wow." Tenshinhan thought.  
"But then how was he imprisoned King Kai?" asked Gohan.  
"Well when all seemed lost, a group of pure-hearted warriors managed to capture Tomek inside an enchanted chest and then sealed it in a temple with many warnings of what were to happen if he were released. But about two days ago, two archeologists went in search of the hidden temple to explore it and get it ready for excavation, but they never returned."  
"So you know that he's escaped?" Choutzu asked.  
"Yes Choutzu." King Kai replied. "I can feel the presence of a great evil on earth."  
"Well whatever this demon is," Vegeta began to gloat, "He'll be no match for a Super-Saiyan."  
"I must warn you Vegeta, this is no ordinary enemy." King Kai stated. "He can go deep in your mind and make your worst fear come to life."  
"Bah, nonsense. There is nothing for a Saiyan prince to fear!" Vegeta said. "Come on Kakarot, we can beat him."  
"Vegeta is right about that you guys." King Kai said. "You must all band together and fight to defeat this evil."  
"But what about Mr.Piccolo?" Gohan said.  
"Don't worry Gohan. I'll contact him and tell him about the situation. He'll meet you at the temple." King Kai replied.  
"Where exactly is this temple King Kai?" Goku asked as if he were going to a friend's house.  
"It's located in the Shikoso mountains. Hurry everyone!" King Kai said.  
In an instant they were all off, despite Chi-chi's protests at Gohan and Bulma's warning that if Vegeta dies, she'll kill him. The temple was far away but Goku, Vegeta, and even Gohan had big wide grins on their face like they on their way to a carnival. 


	3. Face to Face with Evil

Chapter 3: Face to Face With Evil  
Author: Neoguy23  
"Hey there it is you guys!" Gohan said exictedly. He was anxious to see what this ancient demon looked like and now he could see the temple in the distance.  
"Hey look, there's Piccolo waiting for us." Goku said.  
"Mr. Piccolo! Up here!" Gohan yelled.  
"Gohan." Piccolo said to himself with a small smile on his face.  
When they landed, they all checked to make sure that they understood the situation.  
"Why are you out here Namek?" Vegeta said. "Were you afraid of the big, bad, scary demon?"  
"I just thought that I should wait for you guys so that maybe we could all sneak up on it." Piccolo explained. "But with your big mouth he probably already knows were here."  
"I prefer it if he did. No one can beat the power of a true Super-Saiyan!" Vegeta said proudly.  
"Well still keep your power-level low Vegeta." Goku warned. "The element of surprise might still be on our side."  
And with that, they all went inside the temple. After passing through many stone passageways, they finally came to what appeared to be a great meeting hall. After admiring the size and detail of the hall for a while, they discovered that it was a dead end.  
"Oh man! Now what are we gonna do you guys?" Krillen said.  
Just then a strange noise came to Piccolo's ears. It sounded like a voice but it was gone in a second. Just when Piccolo thought that it was his imagination, the voice came back.  
"Hey guys! We're not alone in here!" Piccolo said.  
Then they all heard it. But not only that, they saw it. Tomek had come through the dead end wall!  
"Oh, you spoiled my surprise green person." Tomek spat.  
He had no form, no shape or discerable features. Just a pair of cruel, heartless, red eyes.  
"So this is the terrible demon that we've heard so much about eh? HA!" Vegeta laughed.  
"Tell us, are you Tomek? The ancient demon?" Goku asked.  
"Speaking." Tomek said.  
"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Asked Goku.  
"I want revenge on this world for imprisoning the awesome power of Tomek!" He yelled.  
"Awesome power? Don't make me laugh!" Vegeta said. "Why, your nothing but swirling, black mist!"  
"So you doubt me, eh?" Tomek said as if he had heard a joke. "We'll just see what happens."  
Tomek then went back through the wall and it opened up to reveal six passageways.   
  
"Ok then." Goku said. "Looks like we have to spilt up from here."  
"Fine by me." Vegeta said. "I'd rather fight him alone without these screw-ups anyway."  
"Wait Vegeta. Don't try to take him on yourself. When you find him just raise your power-level so that we can find you." Goku pleaded.  
"Sorry Kakarot, but I don't need your help for this." Vegeta said as he raced of down one of the passageways.  
"Man, he is such a jerk!" Krillen said angrily.  
"Well at least we can still spilt up." Yamcha said.  
"Right." said Tien. "Me and Choatzu will take this path."  
"Ok, then I'll take this one." Yamcha said.  
"I'll take this passage." Piccolo said.  
"I got this one." said Krillen.  
"Alright then. Me and Gohan will take this path." Goku said. "Now be careful guys, and remember what I said to do when you find him."  
"Then let's go!" Everyone said.  
Meanwhile Tomek was watching all of this and planning for his next move.  
"This ought to be interesting." Tomek said. "I'll attack them one by one. We'll see how they handle their darkest fear. I think I'll start with this one." 


	4. A Living Nightmare

Chapter 4: Living Nightmare  
Author: Neoguy23  
"How long is this blasted tunnel?" Vegeta thought.  
He had been running for almost an hour it seemed. He was wondering if the tunnel had any end at all when he came into a very dark room.  
"What is this?" Vegeta said. "What are you trying to pull demon?!"  
All of a sudden the room got even darker but Vegeta could have sworn that he saw little flashes of light in front of him. Then it hit him, He was in space!  
"What, how did I get here?" Vegeta thought.  
Just then Vegeta saw something very familar in the distance. It was a large red planet. Then it hit him, Planet Vegeta!  
"What the, it can't be Vegeta, Freeza blew it up!" Vegeta said.  
Just then he saw another familar thing in the distance. It was Freeza's ship! Vegeta flew closer when he saw Freeza begin his assasult on the planet.  
"Oh, no you don't, Freeza! This time I'm going to stop you!" Vegeta yelled.  
Vegeta then tried to go Super-Saiyin, but couldn't, he couldn't even power up! That's when Frieza launched his gigantic energy ball at the planet.  
"NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Vegeta tried with all his might to even move, but all he could do, was float there, and watch his planet and his people die.  
"And now its your turn Vegeta." Freeza said.  
Freeza pointed his finger in Vegeta's direction and fired. Suddenly everything went white and then turned black, as Vegeta collapsed.  
  
  
"Did you hear that Tien?" Choutzu asked.  
"Hear what?" Tien said.  
"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." said Choutzu  
"C'mon we have to hurry." Tien said.  
They hurried down the corridor when all of a sudden a trap door opened right under Tien's feet. Tien fell down about halfway when he caught himself in midair. But before he could fly back up, a whole bunch of black, shadowy hands grabbed him.  
"Tien! Hold on, I'll help you!" Choutzu yelled.  
But before he could, more shadow hands grabbed him. Tien looked up as the trap door closed but before it did he could see the hands began to choke Choutzu.  
Then all was black, and Tien passed out.  
Choutzu froze as the hands put him down. He was safe, but what about Tien? His worry turned to fear and as his fear grew, his vision got darker, and then all went black, and he collapsed.   
  
"Ah." Tomek said from his lair. "These warriors are quite interesting. Their fear is delicious too. I think I'll take the little bald-headed one next."  
Krillen had been running for a long time and it didn't seem like the corridor was going to end soon. Then as Krillen was running he saw someone in the distance, it was Vegeta.  
"Hey Vegeta." Krillen said. "How did you get here?"  
Vegeta didn't say anything. He just stared at Krillen.  
"Uh, Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Krillen asked.  
Then Vegeta tried to punch him. Krillen caught the punch and kept asking why Vegeta was attacking him. Then Vegeta's skin began to turn white and his hair dissapeared. He turned into Freeza.  
"What the?" Krillen said as he jumped away.  
"Your going to die earthling." Freeza said as he came towards Krillen with his hand outstretched.  
Krillen tried to run away but he couldn't move all of a sudden. That's when Freeza came in front of Krillen. He then smiled and punched a hole straight through Krillen's stomach.  
Krillen looked at his stomach, and then passed out.  
"Excellent!" Tomek thought. "Their fear has made me grow stronger and stronger, but I still need more." 


	5. The Ultimate Challenge

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Challenge  
Author: Neoguy23  
"Man those ancient warriors really didn't want anyone to find their way through here easily." Yamcha thought.  
He had been running for a long time but he thought he could hear some kind of struggle ahead. He turned the corner and saw what had been happening. Vegeta was killing Bulma!  
"Bulma? What are you doing here?" Yamcha said.  
"Yamcha! Help! He's gonna kill me and the baby!" Bulma screamed.  
"Vegeta, don't you care about them at all?" Yamcha asked.  
"Of course I do, that's why I'm going to set them free of their cursed existence!" Vegeta yelled. Then Vegeta raised his hand and fired a large blast that consumed both Bulma and baby Trunks.  
"NOOOOO!!!! How could you Vegeta?!" Yamcha said in anger.  
"Now it's your turn!" Vegeta said as he turned on Yamcha. Vegeta fired an energy blast that enveloped Yamcha. Everything then went black to Yamcha as he passed out.   
  
"Daddy, this tunnel sure is long." Gohan observed.  
"I know Gohan. I wonder how much further we have to go." Goku said.  
Just then the passageway they were walking through spilt two ways.  
"Oh great." Goku said. "You take the right path, Gohan, and I'll take the left."  
"OK." Gohan said.  
Then they both spilt up and headed their seperate ways.  
"I hope he'll be okay without me." They both thought.  
After Gohan had run for a while he looked back to see how far he had gone. And then, WHHHAAAAMMM!!! Gohan ran into something that was sturdy and strong, yet lifelike. It was Piccolo. (Author's note:This really is Piccolo)  
"Mr. Piccolo!!" Gohan said joyously.  
"Gohan? How did you get here? Where's Goku?" Piccolo asked.  
"We seperated a while back. Are you okay Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
"I've been hit harder than that Gohan. Don't worry about me." Piccolo answered.  
Just then they heard a sound coming from further ahead in the tunnel.  
A couple seconds later they saw it. A horde of shadow-like demons was coming at the both of them.  
"Gohan, get ready." Piccolo said.  
"Right." Gohan said.  
They both tried to power up but found that they couldn't. Then the demons attacked them both.  
"Gohan!!" Piccolo yelled.  
"Mr.Piccolo!!" Gohan yelled back.  
Then Piccolo saw one of the demons raise its sword and stab Gohan right through the heart. Through Gohan's eyes, it looked as though the same had happened to Piccolo.  
"NOO!! GOHAN!!!!!" Piccolo screamed before he fainted.  
"MR. PICCOLO!!!!" Gohan yelled as he blacked out.  
"Now for the last one." Tomek said evily.   
  
"Man I hope there's a hot dog stand nearby." Goku said hopefully.  
Just then everything suddenly changed. He was outside, but everything was either destroyed or burnt to a crisp.  
"Oh man. What happened?" Goku said.  
Just then he saw someone lying on the ground. As he got closer he noticed more and more bodies. When he got close enough to see who they were, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was all his friends and family. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, Choutzu, Krillen, Bulma and baby Trunks.  
"Oh no!" Goku said. "Who did this?!"  
Just then a mysterious person in a cloak appeared.  
"I know who did it Goku." The cloaked stranger said.  
"How do you know my name?" Goku asked.  
"Let's just say that I know a lot." The stranger said.  
"You said you know who did this." Goku said seriously. "Who is it? Tell me!"  
"If you want to know go to the top of that cliff." The stranger said.  
Goku flew to the top of the cliff and saw the cloaked man.  
"Well, who did this!?" Goku demanded.  
"It was I." Said the cloaked being. Goku noticed something familiar about his voice.  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
The man took off his cloak. Goku gasped, it was a person dressed in Saiyan battle armor. It was an oddly familar man. Then it hit him. It was himself! As a Super-Saiyin.  
"What? What's going on? You can't be me?" Goku said in disbelief.  
"Are you sure?" The evil Goku said. "How can you be sure that one day you won't become me?"  
"I'm not sure." Goku said. "But I know that I would never do this. Don't I?"  
Goku's vision began to get darker and darker and just when he was about to collapse he remembered King Kai's warning.  
"Tomek gets his power from the fear of others, and he can easily get this power by making you see your worst fear."  
"Your not real!" Goku kept repeating. "Your not real!!!!!!"  
Just then everything dissapeared. The bodies, the cliff, the horizon, it was all gone.  
Everything except for the Evil Goku.  
  
  
"Your very good Goku." Tomek said. "I don't think I've had a victim that's been able to survive before."  
"It was you, you caused this." Goku said.   
"Yes, and you were right, that was not real, but it might as well have been." Tomek said.  
"What do you mean 'It might as well have been'?" Goku asked.  
"Well your friends and son aren't technically dead, but I doubt they'll ever wake up." Tomek said with delight.  
"What did you do to them?" Goku asked.  
"The same thing I did to you, but they weren't as strong as you, so they succumbed to my power." Tomek said.  
"What do you mean." Goku said.  
"When I show someone their worse fear, I don't only absorb the power of their fear, I absorb their soul as well. And as long as I live, they won't wake up. There bodies will soon waste away." Tomek answered.  
"Then I guess your going to have to die, demon!" Goku said angrily.  
"HA HA HA HA HA! So its a fight you want eh? Very well. Let's make it interesting." Tomek said. "I scanned your mind Goku. You have fought many battles and defeated many enemies. But.....Can you beat yourself!?!?"  
With that last remark, Tomek assimalated into the evil Goku clone. Goku gave a loud battle cry and sped towards the fight. He knew he needed to win. There would be no room for failure. 


	6. Power of Courage

Chapter 6: Power of Courage  
Author: Neoguy23  
Goku and Tomek leapt into battle. The entire temple shook at their power. Goku was holding his own against his evil shadow, but Tomek was matching his every move.  
"Man, I never knew I was this strong." Goku said, "Now I see what all my opponents went through."  
"He's good." Tomek thought. "But I'll get him."  
Tomek lept at Goku and kicked him up into the sky, straight out of the temple. It took Goku a second to recover from the shock and then he lept straight back into the fray.  
"KAME-HAAME-HAAAAAA!!!!" Goku shouted as he shot his blast of energy.  
"KAME-HAAME-HAAAAAA!!!!" Tomek shouted back.  
The two energy beams met and exploded, knocking both Goku and Tomek away.  
"Man, he's good." Goku thought to himself.  
"You might as well give up." Tomek yelled. "You can't win, I know all your moves."  
Goku ran at Tomek in a fury. Kicks and punches were flying from both sides as the gigantic battle raged on. Trees were being knocked down, rocks were flying everywhere, and the sky was full of lightning.  
"You can't beat me, you foolish warrior." Tomek said between dodges.  
"I will beat you no matter what Tomek." Goku said before getting a painful punch to the jaw.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You really are foolish." Tomek said with glee.  
"I'll be the judge of that." Goku said angrily.  
Goku began charging up to about 75% of his power. He ran at Tomek and began to beat him furiously. Tomek then dissapeared in a blast of super-speed. Goku couldn't find him for at least 20 seconds, (which is forever to someone like Goku) when he did he could feel his power growing. Tomek was powering up!!  
"Uh oh!" Goku said, "Looks like I'm gonna have to go full blast." Goku started to charge up as Tomek made his power equal to Goku's.  
"I will defeat him, I won't lose to a mortal!" Tomek thought.  
"I won't let my friends down." Goku thought.  
Their power shook the entire temple to the ground. In the ruins Goku saw the bodies of all his friends and the two scientists.  
"There they are!" Thought Goku. "Now I really have to win."  
Goku flew at Tomek and began fighting. Tomek was matching his every move, but then, Goku let loose a punch that a beginner would have no trouble blocking but it hit Tomek dead on.   
  
"What the heck." Goku said.  
"I'll get you!" Tomek said furiously.  
But Goku was noticing that Tomek was getting weaker and slower. Then it hit him, it was just like on Namek with Captain Ginyu. Tomek was having trouble controlling a Super-Saiyin body. Goku took this opportunity to attack Tomek in full force. Tomek was getting whipped.  
But then Tomek's eyes opened wide and Goku found himself unable to move.  
"So you found out I was having trouble." Tomek said winded.  
Goku couldn't move. He couldn't even power up.  
"What are you doing to me?" Goku said.  
"I am controlling your body." Tomek said. "Your fear of your friends dying is now stronger than ever, even if it's not by your own hands."  
"No! It can't be." Goku said.  
"Oh, but it is." Tomek said as a smile grew on his bloody face. "And the best part is your worst fear is going to come true right now. I'm going kill all your friends, but I think I'll start with your son!"  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Goku yelled.  
All of a sudden the imaginary bonds on Goku faded. Then, with Tomek completely stunned, he swung an incredible punch that went straight through Goku's evil shadow and out the other side.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tomek screamed with pain.  
Just then out of the hole, a bright light started to shine, and a ray of light shot straight at Goku. The light enveloped Goku and began to heal all his wounds, restore his power, and more. Goku never felt so strong.  
"Well, your little friends' seem to want to help you." Tomek said with a sneer.  
Tomek then tried to punch Goku. But Goku caught the punch and Tomek was dumbfounded. "My friends' power flows within me." Goku said. "And it will be more than enough to defeat you!"  
Goku then jumped up and kicked Tomek in the the side. Tomek flew about a hundred yards before stopping himself (with the help of a large rock).  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FILTHY WORM!!!!!" Tomek screamed in fury.  
With that he began to fly at Goku. The hole in his chest had healed but he was still weakened because of it.  
"KAAAAAMMMMEEEEEE-!" Goku began to charge his Kamehameha.  
Tomek was getting closer by the second.  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" The blast was getting larger by the second as well.  
Tomek was halfway there.  
"MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE-!" The blast was huge now.  
Tomek was upon Goku right then. But Goku just put both his hands right on spot where he had punched a while ago.  
"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The blast shot out.  
The blast of energy ripped straight through the body of the evil Goku at point blank range. When it was finished, there was a hole in Tomek big enough to fit two Gokus in it.Tomek stammered back, his face had a look of utter disbelief on it.  
"No! This can't be happening to me!" Tomek said.  
Then, Tomek let out a large cry, and many beams of light shot from his body. Many of them went toward the sky. But two went to the ground and went into the bodies of the two scientists. After that Tomek withered away into dust and blew away.   
  
Goku could no longer sense him so he assumed it was over. He was certain when King Kai contacted him to offer congratulations.  
"Great job Goku!" King Kai said. "You had me worried there for a second."  
"King Kai? Is he gone?" Goku asked.  
"Yes Goku. I can no longer feel his presence on earth anymore. Tomek is gone for good. You have avenged the lives of hundreds of people." King Kai said delightfully.  
"What were all those little light beams, King Kai?" Goku asked.  
"Over the many years that Tomek was free, he captured the souls of many people. but now they have all been freed with his defeat." King Kai explained.  
Goku lined up his friends and began to concentrate. The bright light once again enveloped his body and this time, beams of light shot from his body to his friends and son.  
Within a second they all awakened to find that they were all alive.  
"Goku! What happened! Where's Tomek." Piccolo asked.  
"He's gone. I defeated him, with your help of course." Goku said happily.  
"What are you talking about, Kakarot?" Vegeta said. "I don't remember helping you."  
Goku then explained what happened during the fight and how all their souls gave him the power to defeat Tomek.  
"Wow! How wild!" Krillen said.  
Dr. Uzuki and Randy both woke up to find that they were unharmed, but the temple was in ruins.  
"Should we tell our colleagues what happened?" Randy said.  
"No. We'll just say we found the temple this way." Dr. Uzuki said as he ran away with Randy close behind.  
"Wait a minute!" Yamcha said. "How do we know that your the real Goku and not the evil one?" Yamcha said.  
Just then they all heard a loud growling noise. It was Goku's stomach.  
"Oh man! I'm starving!!" Goku whined.  
"That's my daddy!" Gohan said.  
They all laughed, execpt for Vegeta, who kind of sniggered.  
"Let's go home Gohan. I'm starving and your mom's probably worried about us." Goku said.  
And with that, they all flew off for the long journey home. 


End file.
